The Breakfast Bro's
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Breakfast Club spoof with a few twists. Happy Zevie Day!


_**Hey guys! I promise I'll be updating my other stories as well, as soon as I can!**_

_**This is a sort of spoof of The Breakfast Club (My all time favorite movie!) I know Victorious has done something like this, and it was AMAZING, but this story may be a little more realistic. And for those of you who haven't seen that movie? I totally recommend it because it's an AMAZING movie. :)**_

_**Happy National Zevie Day!**_

* * *

Having detention on a Saturday wasn't very fun for anybody. Satudays are suppose to be a time where kids and teenagers aren't suppose to even mention the word, school. I guess it's all their faults for getting in trouble with the teachers and principal. They were all suppose to report to the Brewster High library at 7:00 a.m. What kind of teenager wakes up that early anyway on a Saturday?

Kacey Simon, the most popular girl in school, little Miss Perfect, arrives first. She got dentention on a Saturday for mouthing off to a teacher and then leaving to go shopping. She thought it was the craziest thing ever to hold detention on a Satuday, let alone at all.

Nelson Baxter, the biggest and smartest nerd in school, came next. His mother and father were getting a bit worried about him, and disappointed. Nelson's grades were slipping because he thought he could fit in if his grades were terrible. Not to mention him getting into more trouble with the teachers, which is why he got detention today.

Zander Robbins, the most popular guy in school. He was a big flirt with all of the ladies, well not all of them, but close to it. He got detention after spray painting "Principal Morgan has a huge butt" all over the school. He didn't know what came over him to do that because it really wasn't like Zander, but it was really funny.

Kevin Reed, the boy who gets in trouble a lot. He got in trouble after pulling a false alarm the day before. It was crazy after he pulled the fire alarm, on the second day of the month. Every highschool has fire drills at the end of the month, so everyone was really freaked out. It wasn't his best work, but he still has more stuff up his sleeve.

And finally. . . .

Stevie Baskara, the girl who was just there. No body really talked to her or anything. She'd hang out with Kevin or Nelson every once in a while, but it wasn't nothing specail. Nobody even knows why she's there, but she seemed really depressed when her parents drove away before she could even tell them goodbye.

* * *

"The time is now 7:03 p.m. So lets just get some things clear," Principal Morgan started, scowling at every single last one of the students in that library, expecally Zander.

"Now I hate it that I'm wasting ten hours of my Saturday, stuck here with a bunch of punks. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna cut you some slack. Rule 1!" He started, "You will not talk to each other. Rule 2! You will not move, from your seat in which you are in now."

Principal Morgan grabbed five pieces of paper and five pencils, handing each students one of each. He stepped back, facing all of them again.

"You will write a one thousand essay, no more than one thousand and no less than one thousand, and write about what you did to get in here, and what you will do to stay out. Are we clear?" He asked, yelling and slamming his fist on the table where Zander was by himself. He looked at them one last times and closed the door to his office.

He wasn't the smartest principal.

This was when Zander and Kevin got up, walked over to the library door and took the screws out of the hinges of the door.

"What are you doing? Stop this! I'm not getting in trouble!" Kacey started freaking out.

"Calm down Priss. His door is closed and he's so senile he won't even notice that the door is closed," Kevin explained as him and Zander took a spot on the more comfortable couches. Kacey stormed over in front of Kevin.

"Oh know! Little Miss Perfect broke a rule! Call 911 she's out of control," Kevin and Zander joked around, high fiving each other.

"Fix the door Criminal," Kacey tried to insult the boy back.

He just laughed and stood up, "I've been called worse Princess," He said and winked at her before walking over to Stevie, following behind Zander.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Zander asked.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business why I'm here. Go flirt with that chick some more and leave me alone," Stevie said, continuing to write her paper. Zander looked down, and caught a glimpse from Stevie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. Would you rather me flirt with you instead?" Zander asked.

"Keep dreaming buddy," Stevie said, now ignoring Zander's amazingly gross charm. She just rollled her eyes and tried to get her mind off of his midnight eyes.

"Um, guys? I think we're just suppose to be working on our essays now," Nelson comments.

"Yes, thanks you! Let's do that," Kacey agreed. Kevin and Zander gave her an evil look, and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Do you even know his name? You don't do you? You just agree with him because he knows who you are. Everyone knows who you are Kacey," Kevin explained.

Kacey was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that these two boys were being such jerks to her. I guess it was just new to her because boys are usually doing her homework or buying her gifts or just fainting whenever they heard her name.

Zander turned towards Stevie, "What about you? Do you know everybody here?"

"Everyone but you!" Stevie smirked. Zander smirked back, he was liking this girl already. He needed to find out who she was.

"Wow, you're a fiesty one huh?" He asked.

"What is with all the questions rock star?" She asked. Zander shrugged, and sat down in front of her watching what she was writing down. She looked up at him and covered her paper.

"Uh uh uh! No reading," Stevie commanded. Zander couldn't believe this chick! But he was happy that she didn't cover her name which he could read perfectly.

Stevana Baskara.

* * *

They had already done half their time in this hell hole and had been fighting on and off for the passed five hours. Stevie had finished her paper, as well as Nelson. Kacey was half way through and Kevin and Zander haven't even started.

Stevie had finally decided that she needed to relax and maybe the next five hours of her life will pass by quickly and she can go home.

Zander walked over and sat down in front of her. Stevie opened her eyes and was a bit confused as to why Zander was just staring at her. He tilted his head and didn't say anything, he was just studying her.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Stevie asked slowly and confusingly.

"Who are you Stevie Baskara?" He responded with yet another question. Stevie rolled her eyes and made room for him on the small couch in the library.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you or any of the others like you will notice me after today anyway," She spat at him.

"I'm just curious. You seem like one of those girls who, has it rough at home. Which is why you're so quiet," Zander explained.

"How would you know that?" Stevie asked playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I wouldn't know that if I haven't been talking to you all day," Zander responded.

"Oh so just because you've been failing to flirt and impress me today, you can just all of a sudden assume that I am having a rough time at home?" Stevie suggested.

"Well, are you? You looked depressed and you dress like you're depressed," Zander asked. Stevie looked down and felt that feeling you get in your stomach when you're trying not to cry.

"Kevin and Nelson are the only people I can trust. I know it sounds weird, but you don't know what it's like at my house. I have four older brothers who my parents love, way more than they love me. They hardly know I exist, if I didn't smell anything? I wouldn't get anything to eat for dinner. If my parents were actually interested in my life? They'd probably know a lot more about me than they do now," Stevie explained, about to start crying.

"I'm a straight A student. I show my parents my report card and they think I'm cheating. If I even have a chance to show them my report card. I don't understand!" She started yelling, "What is so wrong with me that everybody is so scared to get to know about me! Huh? Can you tell me that? I shouldn't even exist at this school, let alone my own house!"

Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson were now listening to everything she was saying.

"So if you want to know the answer to you "who is Stevie" question? Well there's you're answer, and that is, Stevie who?" She cried. She plopped back down on the couch and covered her face. Zander pulled the crying teenage girl into his arms in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know and it wasn't none of my business anyway," Zander whispered.

Now he felt really bad.

* * *

They didn't have much time left for detention, thank goodness. Kacey and Kevin had actually been flirting a bit more and had came to a liking for each other. Kacey and Nelson had also got to know each other, as well as her and Stevie. Now that everybody knew each other, things had gotten less tense, at least after they ate lunch.

"Guys, I know this may sound cliche but, I think this Saturday may not have been a big waste after all," Kacey admitted, sitting beside Kevin and clutching his hand with hers.

"Yea, I have to agree. I mean we all have gotten to know each other, which makes me feel really more confident in myself," Stevie explained. She looked over at Zander and smiled. He returned the smile and added a wink in with it, making Stevie's cheeks turn a deep red.

"Stevie?" Kacey beckonded, "Can you come with me for a second?"

Stevie got up and followed Kacey into an adjacent room of the library.

"What is this about Kacey?" Stevie asked.

"I saw how you and Zander were flirting all day. I want to help you," Kacey explained. Stevie laughed in amusement and then saw that she was serious.

"You're kidding," Stevie suggested. Kacey shook her head.

"Man!" Stevie whined.

* * *

"So do you really like Kacey?" Zander asked.

"Yea. To be honest I always have, just, I never expected her to like me back. I didn't even think she knew me," Kevin explained.

"What about you and Stevie?" Nelson asked Zander.

"What about me and Steve?" Zander responded. Nelson shook his head.

"It's obvious that you guys like each other. I mean, the way you two flirted this morning, then you two having that moment before lunch. You've been looking at her all day like she was a godess," Nelson retorted.

"Well, when I looked into her eyes. They just seemed so depressed. She looked like she wanted to feel...wanted. But then I started to get to know her more, and that's when I knew that I could possibly like this girl. But now these feeling have gotten stronger. Is this weird?" Zander asked.

"Love at first sight?" Kevin asked.

"Well technically, you didn't feel this until you got to know her better," Nelson added, "But yes, basically like love at first sight."

"I don't know, I mean. She's so different, in a good way, but I love how she didn't catch onto me earlier. She has self respect, which makes her even more irresistble to me," Zander explained.

They heard the door slam and out came Kacey first. She looked at the three boys with a large grin on her face. She looked Stevie's way and here she came.

"Guys? Stevie Baskara," Kacey said, gesturing Stevie's way.

Here she came. She went from looking like a poor old depressed lady, wearing black jeans, worn out sneakers, make up all over her face, and men's t-shirts, to wearing more happy and confident clothing. blue skinny jeans, an ocean blue top that hugged her body in all the right places and some very beautiful black boots. Not heels, those didn't work out so well. She had on make up that made her look like she wasn't wearing any at all. Natural beauty.

Zander's jaw dropped as he caught a glimpse of the new Stevie Baskara. He liked her either way but, wow. Kacey went to join Kevin and Nelson as they watched Zander walk up to Stevie.

"Wow, Stevie. You look...amazing," Zander said. Stevie smiled and blushed, biting her bottom lip. Zander chuckled and took a hold of Stevie's hand.

"I thought you'd like me better this way then that old ugly stuff I was wearing before," She said.

"Are you kidding?" Zander started, "I like you no matter how you look."

Stevie smiled, "Thank you so much. It means a lot."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then tilted their heads.

"Kiss," The other three whispered in unison.

Stevie cupped Zander's face with her hands and pulled him in for the first kiss she has ever had, and the first real kiss he's ever had. His hand's fell to her hips and pulled her closer to him when her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck.

They were pulled away from the kiss suddenly by a girly "Awwww" and looked at Kacey with a smiles on their faces. Then before they knew it, they were all outside, waiting for their parents.

"Oh my gosh! Our letters!" Stevie shreiked.

"What's the matter? You finished yours," Zander said, wrapping an arm around her.

Stevie remember putting the letter in her old pants pocket, "No. I really didn't. I didn;t do anything he told me to," She responded. Zander chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry guys. I handled it," Nelson said. The guys were confused at how, but as long as they were off the chase, everything was fine.

* * *

_Dear Principle Morgan,  
We think it was pretty dumb that you made  
us stay here on a Saturday. But it was even more  
stupid for making us write a letter telling you who  
we think we are. In the simplest terms, we all of  
the five of us have come up with our own words.  
A nerd, a criminal, a princess, a jock, and a basket  
case. The truth is that we were brought here, to  
find out more about each other and think about  
our futures. Yes we are being punished, but maybe  
we were brought here by fate. Which is why we are  
all good friends now. So to conclude this letter, we  
would like to say thank you.  
Sincerely,  
The Breakfast Bro's_

* * *

_Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I hope you guys like and have a beautiful Zevie Day!_


End file.
